


Logistics

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Mornings, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookwormm03 prompted: The Bubble - one of their first sneaky actual dates where they're still trying to work out the logistics of this whole thing.</p><p>So then I wrote this, which is kind of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> _Damn_. Half-asleep Ben is pretty smooth with the ass-grabbing and the pet name-calling.

When she opens her eyes and takes in Ben’s sleeping form–all messy hair and light scruff on his face, Leslie is still not quite used to waking up and seeing another person in bed next to her.

Let alone someone that she’s just spent the last couple of months trying so hard to _not_ think about being in her bed. And, especially not used to seeing someone who’s burrowed down into the covers and soundly asleep, making absolutely no effort to get away quickly (as in climb out a window or make a rushed excuse about an early meeting).

In fact, if anything, she’s learned that Ben will try to stay in her bed as long as possible, only getting up at the last moment. And even then, she has to lure him out from under the covers with coffee.

As an experiment to discover how sound of a sleeper he is, she slides her foot along his calf and watches as he mumbles and makes a cute, confused face in his sleep. Leslie snuggles closer, turning so she can put her head on his shoulder.

“Are you awake?” She asks into his armpit.

There’s no response, but he kind of twitches a little at her words.

“Ben?” She pokes his side lightly.

“ _Shhhhhhhhh_ ,” he answers finally, reaching out to slide her even closer, so that she’s turned a bit more on her stomach and practically on top of him. “Blankets don’t talk.”

He accents his words by grabbing her ass, but when he feels the soft cotton of her sleep shorts, he grunts a little and slides his hand underneath the material, so that it’s resting against her skin, his fingertips practically sliding along her butt crack. When she lifts her head, she’s relieved to see that he’s smiling, even though his eyes are still closed.

And whoa, after three days of this thing, she and Ben already have the type of relationship where he just grabs her bare ass first thing in the morning?

 _Mmmmmm_ …she likes it.

But it is getting kind of late. And they have a meeting first thing at nine with Chris and Ron to go over the limited Rec Center classes that will be offered through the second half of the year. A meeting where she’s probably going to yell at him about being too hard assed and fascist-like with the budget, even though she’d much rather be making out with his face.

“Don’t you need to go home and get ready for work?”

Ben kind of groans and squeezes her butt again, before he ignores her question altogether to instead ask, “You’re a morning person, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Is that okay?” Leslie disentangles herself and sits up, letting his hand slide away and rest on the mattress

“It’s fine,” he says, eyes still closed, a relaxed grin on his face. And she still can’t get over how natural it feels to have Ben in her bed…or Ben under her or on top of her.

Or, as of last night, behind her.

“But um, you just can’t expect me to be awake when you try to talk to me in the morning,” he says finally, but still making no effort to get up. “I need to slowly turn my brain on, babe.”

She smiles at his use of a pet name. It’s the first time he’s called her anything besides Ms. Knope or Leslie. Or Leslimin. Or that one time–- _annoying woman who won't stop emailing me_.

“Are you asleep right now?”

“Maybe. What time–”

“Five-thirty.”

Ben groans in response. “Seriously?”

What? She’s been up since five. She let him sleep and extra half-hour. “Don’t you need time to go home and get ready for work?”

“Not that much time. I should have just brought clothes for today and gotten ready here,” he mumbles but then a couple of seconds later his eyes shoot open. “Um, I mean–-”

“No. You should. That’s a good idea,” Leslie tells him. And really, it is.

April and Andy have probably already figured out he hasn’t been sleeping at home so…he should just bring things here for the morning. Streamline the whole process. He can leave a few minutes before her so that they get to work at different times and that should be just fine–-very sneaky and not at all suspicious.

Honestly, figuring out all the logistics to this secret dating situation is just a little bit…thrilling, Leslie thinks. Maybe she’ll even wear a mysterious hat to dinner tonight.

“Oh yeah?” he asks finally, sitting up next to her, as his hand comes to rest on her thigh and he kind of snuggles into her neck.

He’s wearing his undershirt and boxers and he still looks so groggy and adorable that she just wants to climb in his lap and kiss him awake. But ugh, morning breath, although as soon as they both brush their teeth, it’s on. Luckily, she had a spare toothbrush in one of her bathroom drawers and Ben has already claimed that as his own.

“Yeah. Bring clothes with you tonight and just shower here in the morning. I mean, if you want to stay over after…our date.”

“I would definitely like to stay over after our date,” Ben confirms, and crap, there he goes again, sliding back down and burrowing deeper into the pillow. Now she can just see the side of his face as he asks, “Do you want to meet here after work and drive to dinner together?”

“We can do that,” she says, nodding. “Meet here. Just be sure to park over on Elm. Oak Street is blocked off for raccoon counts on Tuesdays.”

He doesn’t answer her and when she looks, his eyes are closed again and he’s snoring softly.

Leslie figures she’ll give him until six and then go make coffee.


End file.
